ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Prophet
Dark Prophet Dark Prophet, two words that have somehow crept into the Efed Underground Subconscious and has been synonymous with murder and fear since he started his now legendary career. The man, the Myth, the Legend; Dark Prophet. Early Years Before he was Dark Prophet, he was Angel Christianson. Born in the city of Brooklyn Park, a suburb of Minneapolis, he grew up in a broken home. His mother was his only real parent, his grandparents lived hours away in Fargo, ND. From an early age he was gifted in school and music. He was changed forever when he met Loreli Nelson. She was a temporary friend of his, but what she did to him behind closed doors at a party during his Freshman year of High School; she did something that released a part of him unknown till then. She tied him up, and sexually used him in ways that were unwanted at the time. Forced to fornecate with her, something in him snapped. He changed; as just two months later she was found dead. Her body was found with him curled in a corner, cradling the knife that he did it with. Her upper torso was mutilated by the gratuitous stabs. Being underage, and clearly mentally unstable he was not sent to a prison or juvenile hall, he was entrusted to the care of the Minnesota State Hospital in Fergus Falls. He was examined, and properly treated and by the time he was released at 18 years of age. He was "cured" and allowed to go back into society. Having his past, he could not get a normal job anywhere. It was during those hard times he met Zachary Zimmerson, the man who would become his best friend and bandmate for the next five years. Musical Career, Love, Tragedy During those five great years the band Silent Sin arose to a fame unprecedented by any Hard Rock group out of Minnesota, ever. Three albums, millions of records and three tours he ammassed wealth unknown to him until then. During this time, one of the roadies, a Julietta Lee, caught his eye. They courted for a year, starting when he was 20, after he turned 21 he proposed to her and they were married June 12, 2000. Unbenownst to him, something ill was brewing. The band had just finished their third full length album when Julietta's psychotic sister came to live with them. Joanie was unstable, and quickly began obsessing over him. He slowly began to drift into a place within himself not used since the murder of his rapist. On the last day of the tour, he went home, and no one knew what was about to happen. After a long night of drinking and drugs, he blacked out. When he woke, Julietta, the twin sister of Joanie and his wife; was dead. Blood was everywhere, on his hands and the furniture. Joanie was nowhere to be found, and he immediately blamed himself for her tragic death. The crime went as an unsolved murder, as the murder weapon had none of his fingerprints on them. After the funeral he did the unthinkable. He split the band up, even though there was no problems with them personally. He went into hiding, and only a week later was admitted to a hospital burnt from head to toe. He spent the next couple months in the hospital burn ward. By the time he turned 23, he had made his choice to pursue his childhood fantasy of being a professional wrestler. He trained for two years and wrestled in backyard shows around the US and Canada until he was picked up by Pojo Wrestling Alliance later that year. His wrestling career as Dark Prophet had begun. PWA Prophet started out badly. Pojo had wrestlers of immense experience there, none were rookies like him and he struggled through battles with the Hardcore Champion Akusai and other PWA stars. He never won a title, and was released after his 4 month contract expired with a current 3/9 record. However badly he was beaten there, he moved on, having been scouted by one Mike Franey. This was his shot at the big time, but he was to go somewhere else first. UBAWF His first "Indy" Federation since his pro career started, he surprised himself by winning. He was undefeated all but one match in his tenure there till it closed months later. He won the Hardcore Title, defeated all opponents and began to sculpt his persona of "Dark Prophet" to a razor edge. From there, Mike Franey, who had been keeping contact with him, had finally allowed him to move on. April's Pay Per View was coming up, and he needed one new name that would change his federation of DBW forever. Little did he know but he was going to unleash one of the biggest rising stars onto the surface of that federation. DBW DBW, Diva Board Wrestling hired him in March of '03, after running in obscurity he was going to start a 9 month run in the federation. His first match was not the highlight of the Pay Per View, it was his interferance in the Owner's Buried Alive Match against Hunter. Prophet ran out and slammed the shovel into the skull of Hunter, who had been harrassing him backstage for the prior week. He was then joined by the rest of the locker room as they collectively began to bury him alive. It was that night he would be re-introduced to his wife's sister, but didn't really think it was her at first. Joanie Lee, she was one of his biggest challenges the entire time. They had a feud that started that night. Over the next five months they would battle in the ring, in graveyards, backstage, and through three countries. The culmination of the first two and a half months, La Guerre in Paris on July 4th was his biggest match so far. Though he lost, the immense popularity of both him and Joanie skyrocketted after their epic Graveyard Match. Prophet was buried alive, after being bludgeoned down with a small grave marker and being thrown through a headstone. They saw him last being covered with dirt by the bulldozer on site, but no one expected what came next. Later that week, at Uncensored; he showed up in Joanie's locker room, and kidnapped her manager, Jeanna. He was filmed torturing her for the next two weeks, and at the next Pay Per View there was another battle, this time a Tag Team Match between Prophet and Joanie, with the defunct former tag champs as their partners. Prophet emerged victorious that night, but he was soon to be struck against by Joanie. She began to taunt him with his deceased wife. She even defiled her grave, dug up her body and burned her coffin in the ring. Their next real match was to be at RIOTS in October, but they were forced before then, in the September Pay Per View to team together against the Tag Champions. And though they kicked each other's asses as much as their opponents, they emerged the Tag Team Champions, and were immediately scorned for fighting. Through the next month they dominated their opponents yet never got along. At RIOTS they were scheduled in a match that would surprise the entire federation. They were scheduled in a "Anger Management" Match, no victor, all weapons legal; just to finish their fight so they could cooperate. However their cooperation started that very night. After a chair shot to her head, a bloody lipped Joanie smiled seductively at Prophet, and he turned around smashing the chair on Jeanna as she attempted to come from behind. To everyone's surprise, Joanie began to kick and beat down her manager. Prophet saw that and they finished off the manager, sending her to the hospital but the shock came when they kissed and embraced in the center of the ring, tag titles in hand. After five months of battling they were not an item. Their glory was soon to be tainted, as they were stripped of their titles the next week after a man, Synner, came and attacked Prophet while he was on the outside, ref's back turned. Joanie was pinned and Synner ran back into the crowd. They never saw each other in a match as Prophet was soon injured at a House Show and forced to sit out while the federation announced it was changing owners, names, and possibly for good. At New Year's Eve's show, Prophet was not there to watch Joanie and her former manager try to kill each other on a rooftop. He was ambushed by Synner again, run down while walking down a sidewalk miles away. He was sent to the hospital for the next month, where he met his first real manager, Lucietta. XHF Returning to the ring, his manager Lucietta, he had a short tenure in Xtreme Hardcore Federation. His first month he earned a spot in Mongo Corp, then was betrayed as he joined and left The Children of the Phoenix. His last match was his match against Snake for the Hardcore title which he lost, his contract expired and he showed up the next week in XCW. Xtreme Championship Wrestling and IPW This was his big break. He showed up and defeated everything in his path. Within the first month he was given a shot at Jon Michaels, World Champ. He won and was soon the number one man with a bullseye on his back. He was in contact with Kurt, the new owner of DBW, now IPW and signed to them. But not before faking injury and dropping his firt but not last, world title. He lost to Reckless Jack at Hardcore Anarchy and was said to have broken his leg in the match. However that was not the case as over the next two weeks his rumored return to DBW/IPW was being calculated. His psychotic tendancies took over again. While they toured in Germany, he killed a homeless man with his signature weapon, "The Crow". Shortly afterward the match at the next Pay Per View was set, Prophet verses the 7'4" 400+lb Seth Drakin. Seth had recently had triplets with his wife, and was considering retirement before he was called to this unlikely clash of the titans. Prophet, while locked up for the next month in an insane asylum, began a steady decent into insanity. Seth did not help, sending letters from his deceased wife, dead crows, and even burning his manager's face. Three days before the Pay Per View, he escaped the asylum, having concocted his own mysterious and deadly match for the show, Prophet's Asylum. The next night, at the friday live show, he attacked a victorious Seth Drakin in his last match before the Pay Per View. They carted Prophet away after the cameras went down until the match on Sunday. Little did they know they would see the bloodiest match in history unfold. The Asylum match, a barbed wire Hell in a Cell cage, unlimited weapons around the ringside area, and no referee. There was also no door, no escape, just last man standing would win. Both men beat each other until they bled profusely. After a resounding double shot of Barbed Wire Steel Chair and Stone Bible; both men lie motionless on the ground. Blood soaked into the canvas, and both men stood up, staring into each other's eyes before falling down again. The wife of Seth and Lucietta called for the cage risen and both men were immediately taken to the ICU at the local hospital. Both men were given 3 pints of blood transfusions, only a pint away from pushing up daisies each. Prophet, driven insane from the sedatives the month before, checked himself out a day later, only to attempt suicide and show back up again. After two weeks, both men were in the ring again together, but on the same side. They defeated the Tag Champions as Prophet prepared for a match against both the owner and World Champion. He seemed to have it won, Kurt, AKA YCPM lain in his blood on the ground but the lights went out and Prophet dissapeared. Not being there to answer any count, the match was called. Footage soon leaked that Prophet, Seth, and what appeared to be Joanie Lee at a nearby graveyard was seen. What was revealed would both curdle the blood of many and baffle others. Joanie was actually Julietta, the twins had been mistaken in the records and his wife was no longer dead. Things were also confusing, as the footage was aired after the pay per view, yet the graveyard was a week before. Prophet and his wife then left IPW as it was turned over to Derek Grant into TWE, forcing the Tag titles from him and Seth. He then went to NWA. NWA NWA came calling, as his old enemy Reckless Jack tossed his name as a possible contender. He was there for the final months of 2005. The federation closed down not long after the next year began, but not after Prophet was revealed to be a father, the secret knowledge of Prophet for the entire year and his DBW courtship with "Joanie" had created a pregnancy for both of them. Prophet, as soon as the child was born, changed federations once more before fading from the radar, rumored to have either died or permanently retired to raise his family or go back to his rock career. Aftermath The next nine months the rumors abounded. He died, he was divorced, he was returning, he was a rocker, the list goes on. Month after Month federation began saying he was coming there. XCW reborn, XHF, TWE, and WCF were among the federations claiming this. But, come summer people were beginning to forget his name. Forgetting his legacy, and as his legend became myth, the rumors began coming true under the radar. WrestleView Wrestling Federation had recieved a call in June, asking to speak to the GM, Jon Michaels. The man Prophet beat for his first world title was surprised to hear not only Prophet wanting to return, but that he wanted to return there. His child now 7 month old, born in late November the year prior, was old enough to where he could afford to return to the road. However, preperations needed be made. His scheduled return, Adrenaline Rush in August. The Pay Per View's airing will bring the next chapter in this story. WVWF, XHF return Having returned from Retirement at Adrenaline Rush, crushing and essentially eliminating his opponent. He was celebrating backstage when Jon Michaels came up to him and asked to join his Stable. Prophet refused and Michaels' hitman Travis Walker blindsides him with a chair shot. The first real humiliation in Prophet's career dealt at his return, it is unknown what sick plans may be in store for this feud; but it is definitely going to bring him back in a bad way. Having decimated Jon Michaels at WVWF's Hallowicked Pay Per View, he is now resuming a heated rivalry with one Reckless Jack. They both are tied for the #1 contendership for the WVWF title, and only time will tell who gets to the top first. Also Prophet has returned to XHF, his old stomping grounds. Upon returning he won a buried alive match against Omega, then lost to James Mueller(former XHF Grand Slam Champion). After his loss, he collected himself and destroyed the Phoenix Champion, Kaos, to win his first ever XHF title after his many stays and total of nearly two years on the roster. He has issued a challenge to anyone for his title weekly and has yet to hear a response. After winning the title he has dropped his thoughts of destroying the fed, and now is just there to shock, awe, and destroy. Notable Matches Vs. Jon Michaels for XCW World Championship at Xtreme Mania Vs Joanie Lee at La Guerre, Graveyard Match Vs Reckless Jack at Hardcore Anarchy, lost XCW World Championship Vs Seth Drakin, first and only Prophet's Asylum match vs Matthew Draven in a Student vs Teacher match at Eddie Guererro Tribute Show (Note: Many notable matches are missing because of computer crashes and loss of records) The Return Notable Matches Vs. Ty Johnson @ Adrenaline Rush No contest as opponent was killed and then later ressussitated in the Ambulance. Vs Jon Michaels, Loser Leaves Town, Hallowicked on 10/29/06 Vs Kaos @ XHF's Bonafide Homicide for the Phoenix Title(won) Title History 1x XCW World Champion 1x PTW World Champion 1x UBAWF Hardcore Champion 1x DBW Tag Champion 1x IPW Tag Champion 1x TWE Tag Champion(federation change) 1x NWA North American Champion 1x IPW Hardcore Champion 1x WCF Hardcore Champion 1x XHF Phoenix Champion(current) Due to a loss of records two titles are without federation names, both Hardcore. Win/Loss average till retirement - .800(draws not counted) Wrestler Stats Age: 28 Birthday: October 13, 1978 Height: 6'9" Weight: 289lbs Allignment(face/heel/tweener/): Heel Moveset 1 DDT 2 Powerslam 3 Powerbomb 4 Flying Clothesline 5 German Suplex 6 Triangle Choke 7 Bearhug 8 Sidewalk Slam 9 Spinning Neckbreaker 10 Pumphandle Slam Backbreaker Overhead Press Slam Moonsault Elbow Drop Sidewalk Slam Roundhouse Kick Arm Stretch Hammerlock Headlock Sleeperhold Baseball Slide Clothesline Flying Missile Dropkick(both turnbuckle and running) Biting Eye poke/rake Low blow Bulldog Hurricanrana Chop Slap 10 Punch Cradle, inside cradle pins Boston Crab STF Mounted Punches Wishbone Big Boot anything else is mostly just pure striker Trademark Moves 1 DPT (Jumping Tornado DDT) 2 Fall From Grace (450 splash pin, rarely done) 3 Chokeslam From hell (chokeslam) 4 The Rack (Torture Rack) Finishers 1 Leglock Sleeperhold(Uses legs to suffocate opponent, only done on ground), (Submission finisher) 2 Off the Wall Spear (Throws opponent to opposite ropes, runs to near ropes, and collides violently with a spear in the center of the ring. Sometimes hits too early and both competitors go through /over ropes) 3 Bonecrusher (Powerbomb to facebuster) Entrance themes used Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath (first theme) Black Sabbath - Into the Void (XHF First Run) Slipknot - Duality (XCW World Title Reign) Korn - Falling Away From Me (IWA/IPW) Korn - Shoots and Ladders (PTW) Korn - Dead Bodies Everywhere (current theme) Alice in Chains - Angry Chair (one PPV use) Godsmack - Time Bomb (IPW) Mudvayne - Happy? (IPW short use) Nine Inch Nails - Closer (XHF W/ Stahly) Seether - Tongue(Temporary theme) Insane Clown Posse - Mr. Rotten Treats (WVWF Hallowicked PPV Theme) Managers and other related people Lucietta: First manager, IPW run. Was burned by Seth Drakin about a week before the Asylum match. Dissappeared after Prophet re-united with Julietta. Julietta Lee: His formerly "deceased" wife that came back during his last days in IPW. She was by his side from then to his retirement. After giving birth to their first child, Ellana Josephine Christianson; she has opted to stay out of the limelight her husband has. However, someday she may return not as his manager, but as a wrestler of her own, to gain the respect she never had in her cruise so long ago. Ellana Josephine Christianson: The soon to be year old first child of Prophet and his wife Julietta. Plans are already arranged for amnesty of the child in case anything should happen that pulls Julietta back into the wrestling business with or without Prophet at her side. The plans are to be taken care of by her 50 some year old grandmother in the rural area of Minnesota where she lives. Not much else is known at this time about whether or not she will be given even pictoral reference in her parent's careers in the wrestling world, but only time may tell what happens to this spawn of two of the sickest beings this part of the world currently knows. Angelo Della Muerte: Trained him for a short period of time, currently as a part-time manager until he gets his psyche back in order. Notable Quotes "JJ Biggs has three pigs...... Each one with a doll...... One in wood..... One in tin...... And one covered with voodoo pins..... One pin in the arm...... One pin in the leg....... Two in each hand....... And never again shall he stand......" "Huggins, Huggins, eating muffins.... Poppy seeds for the opium in the world..... A plot known, a plot unfolded...... And the muffins are laden with razors and nails..... To make sure that he bleeds out his entrails....." "Seth........two days, Two fucking days, just watch.....but I'm checking out of this place, your gonna see me on Sunday.....ready for you.....ready to KILL YOU!" "I did it many many years ago, Kurt. You remember me telling you about it. I killed myself after I was raped....but they managed to pump the poison from my body and bring me back.......but it left me, slightly gone. I was gone for over five minutes......and let me tell you, Five minutes in Hell is worse than any eternity you can immagine......Seth didn't even get a taste of a Second in Hell when I had my way with him in that cage....what do you think FIVE MINUTES would be like.....it's like dying a million times every second, you get to watch yourself die, yes....." "Then I'll take Laura's heart I'll cut it when I start. To kill her before your eyes severing our ties. Never hurt a woman would I? Then why do you fear me, why oh why oh why? "